


Streaks of Silver

by ThreeHats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms Marvel might be a bit more wise to the world than Jessica thought.</p><p>All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streaks of Silver

**Characters:** Jessica Jones, Ms Marvel   
**Location:** Daily Bugle  
 **Scenario:** On a first Date

 

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

\--

 

"You can't see it, can you?" asked Ms Marvel, the flat of her palm raised over Jessica Jones' head as they stood together in the rain. Storm drains gurgled loud enough to cover the similar noise Kamala's stomach was making. She had skipped lunch to make it here fast enough to help the Avengers fight off the latest Chitauri attempt to enslave humanity, and now she was suffering for it. Her enormous hand was acting as an umbrella keeping them both bone dry. Except her hand, of course. That was soaked. "Look harder, dude!"

Jessica peered up at the dark gray clouds that remained where less than an hour earlier there had been a sky filled with deadly fighter craft and explosions of magical energy. Instead of laser fire, now raindrops pelted the ground. Jessica wasn't sure which one she preferred. She couldn't exactly punch a raincloud.

"C'mon, you're not even trying!" Kamala whined, her attractive light brown features splintering into an exaggerated pout. "I don't think you even wanna see it!"

"Despite what your might think," Jessica informed the teenaged superhero, "I'm not a glass half empty person. I'm the kind of person who knows the glass isn't for them, empty or otherwise. And no, I don't see it. Not all the old sayings hold truth to them, y'know."

"This one totes does!" Kamala beamed, shrinking her giant palm into a regular girl sized fist again. She pointed insistently, putting her arm around Jessica - who almost instinctively shrank away from her. "Look, up there! You see?"

Kamala's face was close enough to Jessica's that they may as well have been looking through the same pair of eyes. Jessica followed the arc of her finger, pretending to have more than a passing interest in whatever Kamala was talking about. The two of them had fought so hard to keep the Daily Bugle standing, Jessica acting as offense while Kamala shielded her from any Chitauri slime that managed to break through. She'd seen brief glimpses of Iron Man and the new Captain America laying into the main attack force, and even that new Lady Thor had made a cameo appearance. Lady Thor. Or as the media insisted she be called, plain and simple Thor. Jessica didn't know whether to scoff or roll her eyes.

"I can't see a damn thing now, there's too much rain," Jessica griped. "Just make your damn hand grow or whatever."

"Embiggen," Ms. Marvel corrected, her eyes never leaving the sky. She had been smiling almost the whole time. Jessica had never felt that way, didn't know what it was like to enjoy the fight. Maybe because her fights always seemed so personal, usually with her loved ones' lives at stake or some innocent person's sanity on the line. Jessica hated the phrase superhero, and would only on certain occasions let someone get away with calling her a plain ordinary hero. But Kamala, she lived for this job. If it was even a job to her. "And no, you'll see even less if I'm hover handing you with my big ass palm."

"Is that it? No, that's just the sun reflecting off the Daily Bugle sign... What little sun there is..." Jessica sighed. She didn't want Ms. Marvel to realize she enjoyed her company. It was good for her to see someone so thoroughly enamored with this, with saving the world, with saving anything. For Jessica, that kind of thing had lost its lustre years ago when people started dropping dead around her. Made things even more difficult when she decided most of it was her own damn fault. But seeing someone like Kamala fighting with a smile on her face - well, who's to say it didn't remind her a little of her old self? Her old, naive, idiotic self. "I give up."

"We're superheroes, we don't do that," Ms. Marvel reminded her softly, brushing the hair out of Jessica's eyes. "I promise you it's up there if you keep looking."

"Whoa! This place is a mess!" exclaimed Spider-Man from his perch on one of the few nearby streetlights that was still standing. He surveyed the carnage they'd caused in their defense of human civilization and clicked his tongue. "I'd hate to be the guy to have to clean this up."

"Oh shoot," Ms. Marvel bit her lip and cringed. "Are we supposed to do that?"

"Nah, that's what Shield is for!" Spidey offered a supportive thumbs up. "You girls lookin' for Chitauri survivors?"

"There aren't any," Jessica said flatly. "We made certain."

"But we are looking for something super important!" Ms. Marvel added, her grin embiggening almost all the way off her adorable face. "Maybe you can help us!"

Spider-man web-slinged across the street and landed spreadeagle on the side of the Daily Bugle - which to Kamala and Jessica's credit had remained largely untouched. What little had been damaged would no doubt be blamed almost entirely on the Avengers on not on the massive armada that had threatened to leave only a crater where J. Jonah Jameson's prized printing presses used to be. "Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, here to lend a hand! Or eight! Get it, cause I'm a spider."

"Spiders have eight legs," Jessica snarked. "You know a lot of people with hands on their feet?"

"I like her," Spidey told Ms. Marvel, "she's not afraid to call me out on my jokes. Most villains just let 'em slide, but her? She's all about the feedback. So what can I help you girls find?"

Ms. Marvel and Jessica Jones exchanged a look. Then they both responded. "The silver lining."

"Oh!" Spidey shrugged. "Is that all? Well that's easy!"

Spider-Man half-crawled, half-leapt his way to the top of the Daily Bugle and piggybacked onto a nearby helicopter, slinging himself as high into the air as he could get. Jessica and Kamala watched as he flung wide spreads of his webbing toward the nearest batch of grey clouds, and Jessica felt Ms. Marvel's fingers link with hers as they admired the young boy's handiwork. Before they knew it, Spidey had thrown just enough web to make it appear as though the clouds were indeed lined with a shining coat of silver.

"Sometimes it feels like no matter how hard you look it isn't there," Ms. Marvel whispered to Jessica as she drew the other close. "But it is. It always is. No matter how dark it gets."

"Even if you gotta make it yourself," Jessica agreed.

The two girls enjoyed the calm together, until Kamala had to leave abruptly to ensure she wasn't late for a math test. As she left, Jessica called out. "Next time, where do I find you?"

"Whenever there's clouds, I'll be there to show you the silver lining!" Ms. Marvel shouted back as her legs sprang into long beanstalks. She stepped over a nearby office building and waved back at Jessica. "It's a date!"

"You got it, kid," Jessica said, and allowed herself a smile.


End file.
